My King Joffrey pff yeah right
by Padslet'sProngs
Summary: I remember that night like any other, My stupid naive self, "Mother please persuade him it's all I ever wanted!" I had cried at her, It's a shame the words stick with me everywhere I go. R&R {DISCONTINUED} if you want to finish it Pm me :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Heart Break.

I remember that night like any other, My stupid naive self,

"Mother please persuade him it's all I ever wanted!" I had cried at her, It's a shame the words stick with me everywhere I go.

'I am so stupid' I tell myself this every single day, as not a single moment goes by that I don't wish I was at Stark castle screaming at my sister, oh how I miss Arya and Bran and Rob, My Mother and my father, More tears flow.

'Arya escaped you can to!' I tell myself I am almost there. my face is very familiar that's why I have covered it in horse shit, I have also cut my long beautiful hair off.

Do you want to know why I am leaving how it started because I tell you now it's not a pleasant story...

I looked in the Mirror, I looked like a proper southern girl, I liked Hell I loved it, I made my way quietly to Joffrey, my heart pounding every step I take, the castle is huge cream stones hold the walls up, with delicate hangings, I stop and look at one, a picture of the Crone, she is carrying a lantern in a forest, 'Whoever painted this is extremely talented'

I finally reach prince Joffrey's chambers, the door is a solid oak and the handles are the most detailed ironwork I have ever seen, I heard voices so I lean against the wall and wait,

I think about my father and how I may be able to persuade Joffrey to release him or send him to the wall at least.

I heard my name through the door, I listen in,  
"I hate her! I don't want to marry such a dirty bitch!" It's Joffrey's voice, Joffrey's beautiful voice,  
My breath hitches and I look at the silver necklace he recently placed on my neck. I now hated it, I didn't want to wear it anymore, I want to run to my Mother and cry. she's not here.  
"WHAT HOW DARE THEY PLAN A WAR ON ME I AM THEIR KING!" I hear Joffrey shout  
Probably time for me to go, I tell myself tears line my cheeks, my maid has gone how rude I was to her I wish I wasn't so, she'd rub my back tell me it's ok, I wish she were alive,

But at least there is some good news, the people planning a war must be my Brother Robb, Well at least I hoped it was,

When I reached my room I landed on the double bed and cried, I cried until I fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning I cried some more, that was until a sharp rap on the door brought me back to the sad reality that was my life.

"Sanza!" The voice called, I slid of my bed and opened the door just wide enough that whoever it was would be able to see my face. It was of course the Queen,

'But is she the Queen now that Joffrey is the King' I found myself thinking,

"Oh dear why have you been cryin?" She asked concern lining her voice,  
'Fake concern,' My mind corrected I thought quickly anything to get me out of a silly situation, my mind raced,  
"I had a nightmare" I blurted, She gave me a look of sympathy, so I opened the door and gave her entrance,  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, I mentally face palmed and thought of thingd she would understand. to her it must have looked like I was just shy,  
"You can tell me child." She whispered, My head started to spin,

"Arya" I announced,"It was about Arya she died and everyone told me it was my fault" 'Good for a first time lie, ok now something stupid that makes you seem dumb and naive.' I thought,  
"And then Joffrey called of the wedding because I was too dumb for him." The tears that fell down my cheeks were genuine not because I was 'In love' with the blond king parce but because I was blinded by his gorgeous blue eyes and his glimmering tan.

Her equally tan hand brushed my tears away, and she smiled,  
"Joffrey does not think your ugly child, he never stops talking about you!" she said, 'About how much he hates me' My mind corrected I fake smiled before putting on a teary,  
"Really," She nodded and smiled,  
"Your father's hearing will be held in half an hour, we would love you to be there." She said, I nodded and she left. I sat on my bed and thought, 'I am getting good at this lying thing!'

Half an hour was up and I found myself standing next to king Joffrey's throne, I looked around the crowds and swear I saw Arya by a tall statue. I wish I could have called out to her, But why should she live like I am.  
She looks dirty I noted. Then the booing started, Arya's eyes caught mine for a brief second and she shook her head I looked to the ground and back up, praying she'd understand that I wouldn't give her away, then at the same time our eyes looked away to look up at our fathers, He was thinner and dirty, his eyes were drouping and he needed help to walk, for 20 minutes I started at my father, but snapped out of it when Joffrey mentioned my name, I had to smile, pretend I was happy that the king was mentioning his 'Lady'.  
"-She wishes me to be merciful," I zoned out again, then zoned back in,

"But treason can't and will not go unpunished." A brief silence, 'Oh no what's he doing,' I thought,

"I WANT HIS HEAD!" Joffrey shouted, I jumped,  
"NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed guards stopped me from running to my father, I saw a glimpse of Arya jump down from the statue.

"NO I BEG OF YOU!" I continued screaming for my father's life. The sword was removed from the executors sheath and held in the air,  
"TAKE ME, TAKE ME INSTEAD I BEG OF YOU!" The sword swung down and I saw the head of my beloved father fall and roll on the floor, Before I could think I was on the floor,

"My Lady are you ok?" A males voice asked I looked up, It was the Hound, I nodded and sat up, I was in a bed, that was a start, sure I had slept in it for 2 weeks but my bed was at home with wolfskin quilt lining the top, I felt sick just thinking about running my hand through the grey fur,

"Good I shall leave you be then." The hound left and I rolled over and cried it wasn't fair! I wiped my tears and sat up, There was something I had to do, Leave was definitely one of them. I washed my face in water and decided I would go for a walk look around, find an escape route maybe, unfortunately everywhere I went two guards followed, I would have to turn this into an advantage, we walked for a while before we reached a stairs leading down,  
"What's down there?" I asked.  
one of the guards grunted, "Er the dragon statues and the dungeons," I gasped,  
"I have never seen a Dragon before can I go see." He nodded and I made my way down the stone steps, the room was dusty and clearly neglected, the dragon statues where gorgeous, in this room there was a door and another set of stairs, "where do they go."  
"You're not going down there." one guard said, I nodded, 'A possible way out.' I thought.

"we shall take you to the King now, he asked for your presence at this time," I nodded and followed the guards to a side room where the king was waiting,

"Ah my Lady!" He said, "Walk with me," I nodded and followed him out through another door, We walked along a balcony until we reached a bridge going over the city,  
I looked up and turned away,

"No" I cried Guards held my arms as not to let me go,  
"Look" The King said his eyes getting angry every second I did not oblige,

"LOOK!" He shouted,I blinked away my tears and looked up, My father's head on a stick, Joffrey smirked at my expression and he walked across the bridge,  
He pointed out my father's head,  
"This is what happens to those who commit treason!" He said angrily, I looked into his eyes,

"I begged you for mercy!" I said my voice going horse,  
"I gave him mercy!" He snapped, "It was a clean death was it not!" He added.  
"Oh I thought you would also like to see your maid you were so fond of!" He smirked pointing to her head, I screamed and looked away, I looked back up,  
"I promise I won't commit treason, Just let me go home!" I begged Pulling out of the grip of the guards,

"My mother says that I am still to marry you. but once my army wins, I will bring you, your brothers head, so it can join our little collection!" He said, I hated him then more than I ever hated anyone I know deep down I should have kept my mouth shut, but I felt cocky.

"Not if he brings me yours!" I hissed, Joffrey's eyes blazed and I looked away, he spoke very very slowly,  
"My mother say's a king must never strike his lady! Jarvis" the guard named Jarvis rose his hand and slapped me twice round both cheeks. I looked at the bridge and then the ground below it, 'If I pulled Joffrey now that would kill him, avenging my fathers death and Brauns fall.' I thought I started walking towards him, but was stopped by the Hound, He rubbed some white fabric across my lip and pulled away, Joffrey walked passed us and the Hound whispered, "It'll be easier for you if you just behave how he would like" He murmured, "Here" I said handing it back,  
"No no you'll need it more than I will." He said I nodded and followed my guards back to my chambers.

A/N thank you for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The day's were getting tougher, Joffrey held a tournament for his name day, and of course I had to watch men get brutally killed, there was one where the Hound slit someone's throat and throw them of the balcony,

"Did you enjoy that my Lady?" Joffrey mocked, "It was a good swing!" I said repeating his earlier words he glared at me,  
"I already said it was a good swing!" He warned, "I found it very entertaining!" I lied

He smiled  
"Next!"t!" Joffrey ordered, the commentator stood up and listed out the names of the next night, no one appeared, he repeated it 3 times before a plump man in armour finally walked out,

"Are you drunk?" Joffrey asked, The man shook his head but Joffrey still looked unconvinced,  
"How much have you had to drink!" He demanded, The knight shrugged,

"One or two glasses of wine my siege." Joffrey nodded,  
"Well in that case you are entitled to have as much wine as you want for the rest of the day!" Joffrey mused, The man smiled disbelieving,  
"Thank you my King" He said, "guards make sure the Knight gets his fill!" Joffrey said a sadistic smile playing around his lips, I was seriously wondering what Joffrey was going to put this guy through, The guards pushed the plump knight to his knees and shoved a tube made of a horn of something in his mouth, I looked at Joffrey how smiled and warned me with his eyes to watch, the guards lifted up a barrel and poured it down the tube, The guy was going to drown I realised horribly,  
"You can't!" I hissed to Joffrey,  
"I can't what!" He warned angrily, "I only meant my lord that it would be bad luck to kill on your name day!" I corrected,  
"stupid peasant superstition" He snapped, The Hound put a hand on my shoulder,  
"My King, It has been known that a king would be sent into a term of bad luck if he killed someone on his name day!" He grumbled, Joffrey nodded, "Enough." The guards took away the barrel and the horn, The knight coughed and gurgled out wine and what looked like blood onto the floor,  
"You knight are going to be our fool that is all you are good for." Joffrey said the man thanked him,

I watched more useless duels until the big feast,  
"Walk with me a different way to the feast!" Joffrey asked in his 'kind' voice I knew he was putting it on for his people, I followed him down a few corridors until I had no Idea where we were, to my surprise the guards had not followed down this last corridor, I relised shortly that was because it was a dead end,

He pushed me against the wall,  
"How dare you critises me in front of my people!" He shouted, his nose was an inch from mine and his eyes bore into mine with hatred,  
"I have to marry you, so I can have sons that will rule after me and all you'll be good for is giving me those sons!" He whispered,  
"Just like your mother was to King Robert!" I stated, it was stupid I know but everyone knew I had a problem with all authority figures!" He punched me in the stomach,

and pulled me back up as I went to fall,

"Don't ever talk about my mother like that daughter of a traitor!" He put his hand around my throat hard enough to keep me in place but loose enough it wouldn't leave a mark.  
"I have spoken to mother, and we are to be married on you name day isn't that in a week!" He said I felt horrified,  
"And also I am not even going to wait until you bleed to put my children in you!" He whispered, tears rolled down my cheeks, he wiped them away with his other hand, then he kissed me I was shocked and scared, I didn't respond, he pulled away looking angry,  
"Kiss me back!" He hissed I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine again, I responded the best I could,

He pulled away, "It will have to be much more convincing. for our proposal tomorrow night, so we will practice tomorrow." He said and with that he left me in, what I thought was a hallway, but when the guards closed an iron door I realised I was in a cell.

I cried myself to sleep and was haunted by Joffrey's face throughout my dream. all I knew was I had to leave before we married,

"Good morning!" Joffrey said in a mocking voice, "Morning my King, " He smiled we have 6 hours to practice our kiss, so if you would please go to your room and get cleared up! that would be lovely," I nodded and followed the guard to my room.

Joffrey came in about half an hour later, "Are you ready!" I nodded I was sickend by what I was to spend my day doing,

"ok it I am going to ask you to marry me and you are going to say yes!" He said  
"So Sansa Stark will you Marry me?" He asked "Yes my lord!" I said

"Yes my lord!" He mocked, "You're saying it too forced I will ask again," He said,

"Lady Sansa Stark will you become my Queen?" He said I gave a smiled

,"I would be honered my King!" He smiled  
"We are finnaly getting somewhere!" He said, "I will then say 'Do me the honor of a kiss.'" He contiued, I leant forward and kissed him on the lips, mentally gagging,

"You call that a kiss? Try again," He snapped I lent forward again and kissed him,  
"Your not lying well enough!" He said,  
"What do you want me to do!" I snapped, "Jarvis!" He said, Jarvis walked in slapped me and walked back out, My cheek throbbed,  
"Kiss me" He said simply, I put my shaking hand on his cheek and kissed him,  
"Good that's better than last time," He praised, I didn't care he rubbed my left cheek which was sure to be red,  
"After this proposal I hope you know, you will be seen with me everywhere, and there won't just be the one kiss, We are going to be seen as inlove." He stated,

"So after a hard night and I take you to your chambers you will?" He asked,  
"Kiss you good night and wish you a pleasant sleep." I tried, He nodded,  
"When I see you in the dining hall in the morning you will?" I hated this it was sickening to think,  
"Kiss you and sit by your side" I tried he nodded again.

"Good I am glad we got some where, My mother is sending in whores who will teach you how to pleasure me, sounds quite exciting doesn't it?" He said,  
"Indeed I live to make you happy," I said smiling, The smile was of course fake, If I wanted less bruises I would have to behave like he wants me too.

two girls came in wearing hardly anything and Joffrey left,  
"You need to learn how to pleasure you king?" They asked, I nodded sadly a brunette one smiled at me and rubbed our back,

"It's all about acting, we don't want to have sex with half the people we do, but we have to make it relistic ok," I nodded she pulled into a seat opposite my bed,  
"My name is charlotte" The other one said, "And mine is Kiera" The brunette said, Kiera laid down on the bed,  
"we're going to do some role play o.k" Kiera said I nodded and she smiled,  
"I am going to be you, Queen Sansa" She added, "And I am going to be King Joffrey!" Charlotte said,  
"This is how Joffrey is going to come about breaking you." Charlotte said she went behind Keira and thrust her hips into Kieras back.  
"This way is extremely painful, so try at all costs to avoid that." Kiera added Charlotte nodded,  
"How do I do that?" I asked when he goes behind you turn around like this!" Keria said,  
Charlotte went behind Kiera, Kiera grabbed Charlottes, arm as she turned around,

"Wrap your legs around his waist like this and pull him down to you." she said,

and with that the lesson continued,

After a while they had me sitting on Charlotte and telling me how to move my hips in a way that he would enjoy, they also told me that I had to make him fall in love with me in order to make him enjoy our nights, I wasn't looking forward to next week being married and broken it was scary the women seemed to understand, but deep down I didn't think they would.

Joffrey walked in when Charlotte was teaching me something and he smiled,  
"The lessons are going well?" He asked, "Extremly my lord." I said  
"Oh well that's good because mother is changing the date of our wedding four more days, and you'll be my queen,"

The girls gasped and looked horrified, I nodded, "I look forward to it!" I said, he smiled and left.

The girls left an hour later and to my horror it was time for the feast, a dress was delivered to my room, It was from Joffrey, it was red and made of some expensive fabric, I slid into it, it fit me right which was unsurprising, I thought it was rather nice, I just wish it wasn't from him. The guard knocked on the door and told me it was time, I slowly walked down to the feast, when I entered the room everybody clapped I smiled, made my way to my seat, but stopped short when I saw Joffrey on one knee in front of my chair, 'I hoped I'd eat something before this' I thought,  
"Sansa Stark, will you be my Queen?" He asked it was cheesy, it make sense that everyone loved him.  
"I wo- Really, Yes Yes!" I said faking excitement, I smiled and blushed when he put the ring on me,  
"Do the honor of kissing me?" He asked I placed my hands on his cheek and pulled him down into my kiss. I pulled away blushing and smiling, a fake smile, Everyone cheered, his mother clapped smirking, I sat next to him smiling, and playing with the ring on my finger.

"It look's beautiful doesn't it?" His mother said,  
"Indeed it does!" I murmured, "You did good child," She whispered in my ear.  
I nodded,

"Hello!" everyone's face turned to the door, I looked to see Tiran Lannister was stood at the door with a big grin on his face,  
"May I join?" Tiran asked Joffrey, "Of course uncle, there is a small seat here next to me." Joffrey said the seat was opposite me, Tiran saw the ring,  
"Are you and my beloved Nephew engaged?" He asked, "Indeed we are My Lord." I said he gave me a smile a very fake smile.  
An hour had past and I stood up, "If My King doesn't mind I shall retire." I asked He stood up and smiled,  
"I shall escort you back to your chambers," I smiled and waved good bye, when we reached the door, he walked in and closed the door behind me,  
"That was a good performance" He said, I was not performing!" I said, He smiled and kissed my head,  
"Just think in 4 more sleeps we'll be married he called from the door,

"I look forward to it" I called, I fell onto the floor and cried again, I wanted, Rob or Jon to kill him and carry me home, I fell asleep where I had fallen


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 it is time!

I awoke by myself in the morning, to find I was in my bed, Tyrion Lannister was sat at my table watching me.

"You don't really want to marry him do you?" He asked, I nodded, "I do" I lied,  
"I am a very good judgement of character, and you are lying," He said he drawled putting emphasis on lying,  
"Well you have your answer then don't you," Tyrion sighed,  
"I can help you run away!" He said,  
"And where would I go?!" I asked, he shrugged,  
"I can work all that out, I promise!" He whispered,  
"You can't and I am stuck here," He sighed  
"I will think of something, but for now the Swot that is my nephew requests you down stairs." He said quietly, I stood up and went to get changed in the other room,  
"Oh and thank you for putting me in my bed." I said,

"You cried for hours, I couldn't leave you there!" He replied I smiled, thinking there might be some hope, after all.

Down stairs Joffrey pushed me against a wall,  
"Be good today" He said I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the entrance, He was holding court this morning, He left me to stand by his mother while he took his place on the Iron throne.

"My king..." I was stood up for and hour, I spent most of the time staring at the beautiful pillars that held up the ceiling, they had an Ivory decor, it stood as a metaphor, the Lannisters wrapping themselves around what is right and what is pure.  
I watched people run from the hall upset, or evil man walk away smiling, I sighed,

"Mother!" Joffrey called, The queen looked up.

"Yes Joffrey!" She said sounding tired,

"I am changing the throne room!" He declared, She smiled,

"But why the throne room is lovely how it is!" She said. Joffrey smirked,  
"The Tygarains were concerned I want a proper throne room not some lovely f thing! What do you think My Lady?" He drawled. I looked up,  
"I agree, its way to pretty." I murmured,  
"See Mother your opinion is useless!" He smiled,  
"I didn't mean that" I said, "I am sorry did you say something my lady?" Joffrey warned.

"No my lord" I whispered,  
"First its My King and Don't you dare lie to me." He jumped of the throne and pulled me out in front of everyone, he pushed me to the ground,  
"You're already getting used to lying to me daughter of a traitor!" He snapped,  
"I won't betray you I promise" I cried, "ENOUGH!" he shouted,  
"LEAVE!" I ran out of the room, tears flowing down my face, I didn't want any of this, I ran to Tyrion's room and knocked on the door, I knocked again and fell on the floor by the door, the door swung open and a woman with Brunette hair pulled me in,  
"Child what is wrong!" She asked voice full of concern I noticed that she had a foreign accent she was not from Westeros.,  
"I Tyrion said he could help me!" I said, She sat me down on the bed,  
"My lion is gone for a meeting, He back soon, where are you supposed to be?" she asked.  
"In my chambers!" I said,  
"Then you must go, I tell my lion you need him, oh child what is your name?"She called as I turned to leave.  
"My name is Sansa!" I shouted behind me, The run to my room was long and scary, every time I saw movement in front of me I would run behind a statue or a wall hanging, I had never felt so relieved to open a heavy large door, I walked to the bed and picked up the doll my father had bought me before he died, Looking at it now it really was quite beautiful, sure it was cheap but it was the only pleasant thing I had here that reminded me of my father.

I clutched the doll tightly and played with her hair, there wasn't much of it put I enjoyed twisting the yarn around and in between my fingers, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see the lady that was in Tyrion's Bedchambers, she was wearing a peach tunic and had her hair tied up awkwardly,  
"I am your new handmaid." She said, "My name is Shae" She told me I smiled,  
"My Lion said I could protect you in this position, I am afraid you are going to have to tell me what to do though!" She whispered, I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill I wrote,

'_Make my bed, Clean out my chamber pots, do my hair, chose my dress for the day, run my bath!" _I handed it to her,

"I am sorry Sansa but I can not read the common tongue" She murmured,  
"Oh well I can teach you to read!" I said, "I always have nothing to do so this is good," She beamed,  
"You would really do that for me?!" She asked, "If your to keep me safe it's the least I can do!" I dipped the quill in ink and wrote out the alphabet,  
"A" I said, she smiled, I went through the whole alphabet, she was a fast learner,

"Ok read what I sent" I told her,  
"M-a-k-e make m-y oh MY!" We giggled for a bit, Before she handed me my nightdress,  
"I shall see you tomorrow my lady." She said before doing a mock curtsey,  
"NO that will give you away!" I exclaimed to her, she looked at me funny,  
"Your curtsey it's too common here like this," I said, Straightening my back and bending my knees right, she copied me and I smiled, giving her the thumbs up, I slid out of my dress and handed it to Shae she folded it and put it in the hamper for the morning maids to collect, she tied the back of the nightie together and pulled the duvet up for me to slid in,  
"Oh my Lion said he is building a plan and it won't take long, I will be here in the morning!" She said kissing my forehead and tucking me in, she lit my bed candle and blew out the brighter ones, she waved and took her leave.

On reflection of the day, I felt a huge weight lift I have a friend- ish, and someone who wanted to help me, I smiled to myself soon I will be home with my family, hugging Bran and Rickon, playing with Theon's Mind, I smiled at the memory and fell asleep a small smile on my lips.

I woke up in the morning feeling very uncomfortable under my dress, I sat up and looked down, my body froze, "No No No" I cried I saw a knife on the table and ran to it, I started cutting the top sheet only to see more blood on the next, I cut again the mattress was stained, Shae came in,

"Sansa!" She shouted, "What are you doing?" I looked at her, she saw the panic in my arms and rushed forward, "Oh this is nothing to worry about!" She said pulling the knife out of my hand,

"No if the Queen sees this I can bear Joffrey's children!" I screeched, she pushed me back and pulled the cover over my body, The morning maid came in and took my dirty clothes, and she left,  
"we have to act quickly, You go get into the bath, and keep your nightdress hidden I'll sort this out!" She ordered me I hopped up and ran into my bathroom, the water was steaming slightly and I pulled the dress of, Hiding under the bath, Shae came in 10 minutes later,  
"It is ok, I sorted it out, no one will know!" She whispered.

I felt my cheek's brighten and Shae started to wash my hair and shoulders.

The day went slowly, and Shae taught me how to hide my periods and to stop blood from showing and in return I taught her more reading, and even embroidery, Tyrion ran in then,

"I have a plan, Here!" He threw a roll of parchment at me and smiled sadly.  
'_I have heard your news,  
Congratulations on becoming a woman,  
Anyway, because of this my Sister is sure to find out,  
Not only that but Stannis Baratheon, is planning to attack here probably tonight, _

_you need to leave tonight before he attacks, Shae is to go with you! _

_I will meet you in Rosby when I get the chance, If I am not there in 3 day's head over to winterfell!_

_A bag will be delivered in your room at 7:30, by Shae inside is 170 gold pieces get a room for the night and if I do not arrive then make your way by foot to Maidenpool, _

from there you should have enough money to get a cart to Winterfell or to atleast White harbour,

With all my respects..

Tyrion Lannister.'

By the time Sansa had finished reading it, Tyrion was gone,

"Try read this?" I asked Shea she smiled and took the parchment,

" I h-ave a " She pointed to a word on the parchment, "what is this word?" She asked,  
"Plan," I said she smiled and before she continued her eyes skimmed over the letter,  
"This is my name why is my name here?" She asked, I couldn't bring myself to tell her, so I told her that Tyrion was written how beautiful she was, She blushed and smiled,

We continued with our embroidery until, the Queen walked in at six,  
"We are going in to Maegor's Holdfast." She stated, I felt my stomach go this wasn't part of the plan, The Queen's eyes seemed to stare at me for ages.  
"Yes my Queen, Let me get My lady ready and we shall meet you there!" Shae said, The Queen looked at her for a moment and then nodded taking her leave,  
"We have no time to pack anything, Sansa we must go now!" Shae said,

"No Wait!" I cried grabbing the doll from the side of my draw,

Shae ran me all the way to Tyrion Lannaster's quatures,  
"The Queen asked for her to go to Maegor's Holdfast, She leaves now!" Shae shouted at him, He handed her the bag, and she wrinkled her nose,

"Sit!" She ordered I did as she asked, and gasped when she pulled out a knife and started cut my hair, she handed me some clothes and I changed into them, she threw my dress under the bed along with all the hair,  
"I believe this is how Arya escaped!" Tyrion murmured, Shae told me to close my eyes, I did so, shocked to feel something warm rub against my face, I opened my eyes to when she was finished and looked in the Mirror I felt my eyes water at how I looked, (Yes I know I am vain but you would've cried too!)

"It is Time!" Tyrion said...

**A/N Thank you to my first reviewer**

**Marina Ka-Fai = Thank you soo much I am glad you enjoyed my story!**

**And to my first two followers:**

**Fayore**

**CocoMonkeyGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

The great escape

"It's time!" Tyrion said,

I took a deep breath,  
"Follow me Sansa!" Shae said, I looked at Tyrion,

"I'll Pray for you safe return!" I said, He nodded and smiled, Shae kissed Tyrion and hugged him,

"If you are not where we plan you to be in two days, I will kill you!" She said, her voice sounding tearful, he nodded and turned away,

Shae pulled me through doors, I had never seen before untill we reached the throne room,

"Are only escape is through here child!" She said as I started to pull my hand away,  
"No No I know another way, I beg you this is too obvious!" I said, She looked at me and sighed,  
"Which way?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to my chamber door,  
"What are you doing?!" She hissed,  
"I only know my way from here!" I said we walked really slow until I found that same dusty door, i opened it, and jumped when a small creek erupted, we walked in and closed the doors, the room was black and we couldn't see anything,  
"Sansa I don't like this?" She whispered "Trust me!" Was all I said, Her hand was still in mine and my other hand was stretched out trying to feel for the steel barrier that meant stairs I found it and followed it to where it ended,  
"Be careful, we are about to go down stairs!" I said, "Ok" I heard her whisper, we descended the stairs slowly the only thing you could hear was our muffled footsteps reaching dust and the jingle of gold in our pockets,

I breathed a breath of relief when my stretched out hand reached wood, i felt down and found a door handle, the handle was covered in cobwebs and was hard to push down,  
I opened the door and went to pull Shae through, my eyes were adjusting slightly and I could see Shae was frozen, there was noises coming from the other door above us,  
"Go Sansa," She pulled her hand out of mine and replaced it with the other half of the gold,  
"I will meet you in Rosby go go!" She said, I went through the door and to my surprise she came through to she, closed the door and shooed me on,

I walked fast my breathing getting heavier, 'how does she expect me to get to Rosby on my own?' I kept thinking. the tunnel reached out into another door, I go to wrench it open but panic,

'What's on the other side?!' My thoughts shout, 'What if it's not outside?' I start hyperventilating,

'If Arya escaped you can too!' I tell my self, I close my eyes and pull the door towards me, I am immediately hit by cold wind, i smiled the sea had never looked so beautiful, there was also stairs that clung to the wall and descended down, I heard footsteps behind me, I started to run down but heard the person running gasp, I stopped and looked up, Shae was smiling at the wind,  
"Lets go!" I told her, she smiled and followed me,  
"How did you know about this route?" She asked "it's a long story" I said, We found our selfs on the beach alone, "Rosby is northeast from here?" I asked, shae nodded, she looked round, "  
that is king stannis's fleet and Tyrion said they would come from the east so we should go that way!" She said pointing to the left, I nodded and we set of,

The trip was long and boring, we had been travling for a while until we heard shouts, and the hole area light up, we both turned slowly to see the the sea on fire,  
"What is that?" I asked, "I have no idea? A dragon maybe," Shae said,

"It can't be" I mused, "Well come on we must go!" Shae said, I nodded the way was clear now, as the fire seemed to light the place up, it didn't stop the fear hitting us, we jumped at our own shadows, judging by the position of the moon it was midnight when we found an old sign reading Rosby, the arrow pointed to the north east bellow Rosby was half a movement away that meant half past midnight and we would be there, Shae was getting tired of walking put I pushed her on,  
"Please Shae" Shae smiled and nodded,  
"Where do you come from Shae?" I asked Shae looked down and bit her lip.

"I come from Lorath." She murmered, I looked up "where is that?" I asked,

"er North of Norvos" she mumbled,  
"How come you came here?" I asked, "I would rather not say"she mumbled,  
"Ok sure..." The rest of the walk was in silence and was rather awkward,

Rosby was dark and only stumbling men coming out of the nearby tavern drunk, Shae pulled me into the Inn, It wasn't that nice inside, the walls were lined in mould. the floor covered in dust and mud from Knights boots,.

Shae walked to the counter, "Me and my Son need a room" She said the Inn keeper. was a stocky man long beard and dark brown eyes, he gave me an odd look,  
"Sold out!" He snapped, "Liar " Shae said, The man's eyes narrowed,.

"20 gold pieces" Shae handed him the coins and pulled me up the wooden stairs,  
"What just happened?" I whispered, "Er me and that bartender have abit of history!" Shae said smirking,

"i am blackmailing him!" She giggled as we reached the door of our room,

the room was again dusty and mold infested, there were two beds, both looked like they had scratchy sheats, Shae left and came back with a bowl of hot water, she dipped my hair in it and washed it, she washed my face until, I was completly clean,  
"Thank you" I said she kissed my forehead and pulled the sheets back for me.

before climbing into her own bed,

"Oh Sansa good night!" Shae said,

I could only imagen how Shae felt her small peitit feet aching now relaxed in uncomfortable scrachy sheets, I felt extreamly happy, If last night Shae had told me this would happen I would have called her a liar.

I smiled up at the celing I would see Robb and Mum soon,Bran, Rickon and hopefully Arya.

A/N Thank you for reading and thank you to my Reviewer :)

Marina Ka-Fai- Thank you, I was trying to make Shae as less OOC as I could hope I did well in this chapter

and to my new followers

Marina Ka Fai

Swilliamstx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile here is an extra long one to make up for it!

The road less traveled.

The Sun was shining through the grubby curtains when I woke up, Shae handed me a small loaf of bread, I thanked her and took a bite,

"Kings Landing didn't fall last night" Shae said,  
"Is that good or Bad?" I asked, "I am not too sure we'll have to find out" She mumbled, taking a bit of her own,  
"Unfortunately there isn't much to do" She said, I nodded,

We didn't have long to wait though, Tyrion arrived later on that night to Shae's horror he was covered in blood and had a bandage round his face,

Shae ran into his arms and fussed over his cut, she was sure that the long gash across his face would leave a scar,  
"How did it happen?" I asked, "My beautifully evil sister, sent someone to kill me during the battle," He said nonchalantly, I would have been really angry or at least upset, But it sounded like a common occurrence,  
"That's terrible, my mother would never do that to anyone not even Jon and I am pretty sure she hates him!" I babbled, He smiled,

"Despite it your mother is a kind lady and only wants what is best for her children, she thought it was I who pushed your brother Bran out the window!" He said, I nodded,  
"She is awfully protective," I mumbled, "You don't think it were I who pushed him out the window?" He asked, I smirked and stood up,  
"If it was you, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me that's for sure, Actually I don't think you'd be standing at all, Or sitting, in fact you wouldn't be breathing,"He smiled, and I stretched and climbed into bed,  
"Sansa we have a long day ahead be ready." I gave my promise and drifted off,

In the morning I was woken up at dawn, it was still kind of dark out, Shae handed me a cloak and pushed me out the door of the Inn,

"We are going to have to walk to Maidenpool, and from there we will get a boat to white harbour and then a carriage to Winterfell,

I internally groaned  
"Won't that be at least a day's walk?!" I whined, He nodded, "And the boat trip at least 3 days and the carriage at least half a day!" He mused, Shae smiled and held the hand of her Imp lover, I liked them both and would have to grovel at both Mother and Robbs feat to let them stay, I am sure they would let Shae but Tyrion, I wasn't so sure,

I thought about what I would say to persuade them all the way up until we reached Duskendale, We stopped off for a small rest and a bite to eat before setting off again,  
Shae and Tyrion talked about the battle and I asked occasional questions or for him to repeat the story of how Joffrey ran away like a coward.  
Shae thought Tyrion was especially brave and I thought him to be too,

"My sister was not happy when she found you had ran away." He laughed,  
"My father was equally enraged, You see you were my Sister's only hope to get dear old Jamie back" He snorted, "And now you're gone, Your family can kill the rightful pounce who pushed your brother out of the window!" He said with a satisfactory smile,

"Why do you want him dead?" I asked, "I don't want him dead, but I don't want him alive. You see Jamie Lannister can do no wrong, But me I was the strange child... Well obviously I am an Imp!" He murmured,  
"Don't say that it's not your fault and I think you're a wonderful person!" I snapped he smiled

"Anyway, in my fathers eyes I am the reason my beautiful mother died," He looked sad and Shae rubbed his face.

"You are not the reason, your mother gave up her life to give you life!" She said,  
"Yes and do you think she would be pleased by what I have done with it," I looked at him,

"If you were my Son I would be incredibly proud, helping a young spoilt girl Leave the place she begged so hard to get to. Just so she could marry 'Beautiful Gorgeous, Sexy' Joffrey!" Tyrion found my speech marks funny, His laugh was really nice a deep chuckle that makes you happy to hear, I loved it and vowed for the whole trip to try and make him laugh again!.

It was getting dark and Tyrion said that we were at least a mile away from Maidenpool, which wasn't that far away, I took to wandering around them looking and running ahead to climb trees and find random things, I now knew exactly how Bran felt alive,

Shae and Tyrion were not far behind, I had climbed a very awkward looking tree, I was gently finding a way down when the tree branch snapped and I fell un injured on the floor, I laughed, I laughed harder than I had ever laughed before, my sides hurt, Shae was looking extremely worried, Tyrion was smiling and shaking his head, I stood up,

"I am Fine!" I said, Suddenly Tyrion's face fell,  
"What?!" I said searching round my body to make sure I was infact okay, Shae went from worried to Horrified and slightly scared,  
Tyrion's hand had fallen to his sword which he was pulling out of his sheath slowly, I spun round there had to be at least 10 men, snarling at us swords drawn, I looked at them, unmoving silent,  
"YAAARRR" One of them shouted, they started running towards us I stood still like a fawn at arrow point.

"RUN!" Shae screamed at me, I looked around, I wasn't a fast climber and if I was quite honest not as right footed as Bran, I ran to the tree I had fallen out of I swung round the first branch, Like a monkey and climbed to the second, I had broken the 3rd one so I had to jump to the fourth one I wasn't strong enough to pull myself up, No upper body strength I hung like a sloth, legs and arms wrapped around the tree, I was high up I could see Tyrion fighting and winning against five men, Shae wasn't doing to bad, she was throwing small knives she had around her leg, there was two men pursuing me, I looked to the left there was a branch a bit lower I might be able to swing to it, but then again it didn't look to sturdy, the me were reaching the second branch and I knew they would get me, I unwrapped my Legs and twisted my arm, so I was facing the branch, I wouldn't be able to make it and I knew that it wouldn't stop me trying, I looked at this uncanning branch and made my decision, I swung my legs back, it hurt my arms so much I swung them forward I knew I wouldn't be able do it again so just before I felt I was going to fall I let go of the branch, I landed on the branch,I felt pleased, well until I heard the cracking, I panicked there was a branch above me I jumped and walked up the tree trunk I was back in the sloth position, my arms ached. I could hear the branch below me cracking I turned my head down to see the face of a horrible looking man, He grabbed my waist and tried to pull me down,

My arms were under so much protest, they ached clicked in protest the branch holding the man snapped and he fell, his hold on my waist was so tight he pulled me down with him, the bark cut into my hands, the pain distracted me from the fall I landed on top of him, I think hoped and prayed I had knocked him out I rolled off and found his head had smashed on a huge rock,  
I sighed relief and looked up a man was hanging on the branch, he was bleeding his body shook and he fell he had one of Shae's knives in the back of his head, I pulled it out and walked over to where Shae was once again fussing over Tyrion.

"Did she run?" He asked, "I don't know! but we need to find her!" Shae whispered.  
"You found me?" I said, their heads snapped up and Shae ran up to me, "You're bleeding she said,  
"I know!" I said, looking at my hands, she shook her head,  
"No not there!" She snapped, she wiped her hand across my forehead and showed me the dark red across her hand,  
"Oh" I said,

"Oh" She mocked, I laughed and she pulled the knife out of my hand,  
"This is no toy!" She said, I rolled my eyes,  
"My Sister Arya has a sword, she thinks I don't know I do!" I said, she rolled her eyes,  
"Fine!" She said giving me it back, I smiled,  
"Use only in emergencies and never as a threat," I thanked her and placed it in my belt.

When we reached Maidenpool we stayed at another Inn, this one was worse than the last, the rooms were so small we had to get separate rooms, Shae came in with a bowl of water and a cloth and some rags,  
"That doesn't look clean!" I said, "It's seawater that is why!" she said,  
I was about to protest, but she held a finger up,  
"It's good for cuts helps the skin heal so shushh." she lifted my head down and dipped the water into it, the water washed over the gash, she showed me the cloth it was red. she then dipped my hands into the water  
"AH" I hissed, she smiled and wrapped them up,  
"You are my little monkey wolf!" she mocked, "Hey, I am taller than you!" I mused she laughed and nodded the make do bandage,

"Don't leave this room, its very dangerous here, very fishy people," I nodded,  
"Tyrion is down stairs, not in his room if you need anything knock on my wall." She pointed to the wall with a horrible painting on it, I nodded and promised not to leave,

She kissed me goodnight and left, I locked the door and turned in.

"_It's a beautiful day walk with me?" Joffrey said I nodded and smiled,  
"Lady stay here!" I instructed, my Wolf licked my hand and stayed put._

_we walked to the nearby river, he handed me his bottle of wine, _

_I took a sip, and handed it back, he took a swig and continued walking,_

"_That meal was rather nice wasn't it?!" He asked I nodded we had eaten trout and some other things I didn't really notice I was just trying not to look stupid while eating, he handed me his canteen,  
"I really shouldn't! father only lets us drink one glass at feasts," Joffrey smiled,  
"You are my princess and my Princess can drink as much as she likes, _

_I smiled and took another sip, then I heard the clicking of sticks. _

"_Don't worry I will protect you!" He said, ' I don't need protecting' I thought just my Beautiful sister Arya! we reached the bank and there she was play fighting with the butcher's boy, "You're sister!" He said, I nodded,  
_

"_yes and just leave them to it," Arya turned round and he the poor boy hit her on the arm he never meant to,  
"You!" Joffrey said, "Who are you boy!"  
The poor boy looked nevours he cleared his throat,_

"_Micah Mil' Lord!" He said,_

"_He's the butchers boy" I said_

"_He is my friend!" Arya snapped _

"_A butchers boy who wants to be a knight ay!" Joffrey said that was the tone in his voice that made me nervous._

"_Pick up your sword Micah let's see how good you are?!" He drawled, Micah was panicking and Joffrey could smell it, _

"_She asked me too Mil' Lord. She asked me too!" Micah stutterd, _

"_I am your Prince, not your lord. And I said pick up your sword!"  
"It's not a sword my prince only a stick."_

"_And you're not a knight just a butchers boy, and that was my Lady's sister you were hitting did you know that!"  
"Stop it!" Arya shouted  
"Arya stay out of it!" I snapped,  
"Don't worry I won't hurt him much!" he sliced his sword across Micah's face  
Arya picked up her stick and smacked Joffrey across the shoulder he fell and got back up._

"_You filthy Bitch!" He chased her swinging his sword round the bank,  
"I'll gut you, You little cunt." I disapproved of the word he used greatly and took great pleasure in watching Nymira run through the forest and bite Joffrey refusing to let go until he cried, _

_Arya ran her and Nymira left, I ran to Joffrey._

"_My poor Prince look what they did to you!" I mocked, taunting him._

_The scene changed I was walking through to the king and stood near my sister,  
"What happened child," I explained the whole thing my hands resting on my sisters shoulders the whole time glaring at the Queen and her son, _

"_Very well. See to it that your child is disciplined and I'll see to it that mine is," He said the queen looked outraged, "And what of the wolf,"_

"_Fuck the Fucking wolf he was only protecting her!" the king turned to his son,  
"You let a little girl disarm you and then you cry when her dog bites you." He smacked him round the back of the head, The Queen looked furious I walked up to Joffrey and glared at him,  
"Go near the Wolfs or my sister with a sword, and I will take personal pleasure in castrating you and putting your Jewels on a stick for the whole of Winterfell to see!" I snapped,  
"Is that a threat, Because it's punishable by death to threaten a Prince," He quivered.  
"No Prince it's a promise." _

I woke up feeling rather satisfied, unfortunately it wasn't true that and it was still dark outside, then I heard it a scream I stretched and sat up, there it was again, I swung out of bed and stumbled to the nearby wall, I put my ear against Shae's wall and to my horror it got louder...

A/N I will update shortly thank you for reading and R&R Please thank you.

Oh and thank you for my reviewer:

Marina Ka-fai- I am glad you like it! :)


	6. DISCONTINUED

Oh My gosh...  
I know I haven't written this story in forever but I have just finished reading the song of Ice and fire books and I have changed my mind on all my characters!  
I have hit the worlds biggest writers block because of this and I am struggling to chose how to make it go on.

Especially with a new found hatred for a certain character. I don't want to spoil it but you'll want them lynched when you find out...

Anyway with that in mind and the lack of motivation I have come to the conclusion to Discontinue this story, If anybody wants to finish it P.M

Thank you and I am sorry :(

_Padslet'sProngs_


End file.
